


Mai Tai

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, just Mia Tai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai Tai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Weekend Challenge - Prompt was Mai Tai

“What’s that?”

“A Mai Tai.”

“You must be drinking double fisted, because there is no way you ordered me a drink with pineapple in it.”

“Get over it. Just drink up.”

“I will not get over it. I’m up to here with pineapples. Flag down some scantily clad waitstaffer and get some other umbrella-drink. _Mai Tai_? Really?”

“It’s rum and rum and … wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a waiter that naked.”

“I find that to be a surprising statement.”

“I’ve never seen a waiter that naked at _work_. Better?”

“It would be if I had something worth drinking!”


End file.
